Te odio
by Kuto-chan
Summary: Bien en esta historia se mostrara los sentimientos de Maka hacia Soul con su diario, bueno soy mala haciendo summaris asique por favor pasen a echar un vistazo. SoulxMaka
1. Sentimientos escritos en un diario

Bueno he vuelto con una nueva historia de esta pareja, es un One-shot si llega a eso.

La razón por la que no he continuado las otras historias es por una razón que diré abajo, espero que lo lean y disfruten.

Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen…. , la historia en cambio sí, no creo que nadie haya escrito algo así antes y si lo ha hecho no me he inspirado en ellos/as sino que abajor diré las razones.

Bueno ahora a leer.

lalalal- narración normal

_lalalala- _pensamientos de Maka

**lalalalala-** Lo que escribe en el diario

"lalalala"- pensamiento de otros personajes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día aparentemente normal en Death City, una pelicenizo se encontraba en la casa que compartía con su arma y también con la gata Blair, dando vueltas por la sala de estar con un cumulo de sentimientos revueltos. Se sentó en el sofá leer uno de sus libros, este en especial era romántico y le gustaba leerlo por el hecho de que así se sentía aun que solo fuera un poco mejor. Leyendo descubrió que la protagonista ahora se encontraba en una situación como ella y una amiga le aconsejaba que escribiera en un diario lo que sentía hacia la persona que amaba, y su pensamiento fue:

_Porque no hacer lo mismo que la protagonista._ Cerro su libro colocando un marca paginas ya que era realmente estresante perder la pagina por la que una iba, dejo su libro de vuelta a la estantería de donde lo había sacado y se dirigió a su cuarto abriendo un diario que ya había usado otras veces pero nunca para esto precisamente.

_Bien hoy escribiré en mi diario mis sentimientos hacia ti, sé que es un poco estúpido pero he leído en libros que esto solía ayudar a las protagonistas a desahogarse, asique aquí voy._

_.-_ .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

**Querido diario hoy por fin escribiré mis sentimientos hacia "esa" personas….**

**Sabes Soul... Te odio**

**Odio cuando me hablas de manera despreocupada,**

**Odio tus ojos de color sangre,**

**Odio tu sonrisa de tiburón, pero la odio más cuando me la ofreces a mí,**

**Odio tu cabello blanco algo desordenado,**

**Odio cuando me abrazas con calidez,**

**Odio que te rías de casi todo lo que te digo,**

**Odio esa manera tuya de no tomarte enserio lo que te digo,**

**Odio cuando dices que eres COOL,**

**Odio que quieras a una chica que te rechazo,**

**Odio que estés triste por ella,**

**Odio haberle pedido ayuda a ella,**

**Odio sentirme culpable por tu relación con ella,**

**Odio haberme sentido destrozada cuando supe que te gustaba,**

**Pero… ¿sabes lo que más odio de ti Soul? Lo que más odio es que cada vez que te veo, me tratas bien o me abrazas es que las pulsaciones de mi corazón aceleran y un sentimiento agradable me recorre el cuerpo.**

**Por ello es que a la que más odio es a mi misma por sentir esto hacia ti.**

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

_Porque me tuve que enamorar de ti con todos los chicos que hay en este mundo, porque me tuve que enamorar de alguien que me trata como mucho como a una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar._

La de ojos esmeraldas no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar, dejo su diario abierto en la mesa y se fue al lavabo a limpiarse la cara ya que no quería que cuando Soul llegara se preocupara por ella al verla llorar, pero tampoco quería preocupar a nadie que ese día se hubiera planteado hacerle una visita. Al limpiarse la cara estuvo pensando un rato y decidió que un paseo le vendría bien por lo que se cambio y salió sin no antes dejar una nota en la que decía que llegaría tarde.

Un rato después de que Maka se fuera del departamento la gata mágica llego, no se fijo en la nota que había dejado la pelicenizo por lo que la llamo y al no recibir respuesta fue al cuarto de la chica en la que se encontró el diario de Maka y lo único que leyó fue que ella odiaba a Soul "Maka-chan odia a Soul-kun, ¿desde cuándo? Yo creía que a ella le gustaba Soul-kun" Después de ese pensamiento la gata salió triste a la sala de estar ya que había estado haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, aunque en un principio hubiera intentado ligar con Soul, solo esperaba que se arreglaran las cosas entre estos dos.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, mi razón para escribir esto es que me enamore de alguien al que quiero mucho como un amigo/hermano y el quiere a otra persona que le rechazo ya una vez, es mas mayor que yo y bueno realmente pensé en cada cosa que odio de él que a la vez es todo lo que me gusta de él. Y como estoy en un estado algo depresivo no encuentro inspiración para terminar los caps que tengo a medio hacer de los otros fics.

Si es posible dejen un Review comentando ^^-

quizás... si me piden que continué haré una continuación, pero solo quizás todo depende de mi estado de animo.


	2. advertencia

A ver… creo que lo mejor será empezar diciendo que el fic no tendrá una continuación exactamente sino que hare un AU que bueno tiene que ver con esto. Decidí hacer un AU por el hecho de que si hacia una continuación directamente no podría poner las cosas como me gustarían asique lo que voy a hacer es una historia aparte en un mundo no fantástico.

He decidido que a cada uno de mis amigos le pondré un personaje que ellos serán, porque me voy a inspirar en la realidad y luego cambiare un par de cosas que a mí me han ocurrido para que quede mejor la historia.

Aun así les tengo que decir que hasta dentro de un tiempo no podre subirlo porque estoy en exámenes finales y estoy más concentrada en hacer los caps de los otros fanfics que tengo por hacer y en estudiar claramente.

Asique me despido y espero que una vez que publique este nuevo fic que hare lo lean.

PD: sus reviews me han animado mucho gracias ^^-

PD2: le dije lo que sentía al chico que me gusta y me rechazo porque solo me veía como a su hermanita pequeña estoy triste sí, pero volví a leer sus reviews y me anime. (Bueno también hablar con unas amigas sirvió pero sus comentarios ayudaron también)


End file.
